Running Out of Time
by TwinkieHunt
Summary: Ed heads into the office to give Mustang report. Chaos begins when the building starts falling apart. PARENTAL ROY/ED! Non-yoai! (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any rights to FMA and it's characters**

Chapter 1

Edward

I rolled over and groaned. It must be raining out. The stumps of my old limbs are pounding in agonizing pain. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the constant throbbing ache.

"Brother," a voice echoes. Alphonse. "Are you up?"

"Mhmm," I groan, rolling over and burying my head in the sheets. I'm up but I definitely wish I wasn't. My body wouldn't ache as much if I was asleep.

"Brother," Alphonse sighs. "You have to get up; you have a meeting with the Colonel in an two hours." He attempts to rip off the sheets but too little success. I have an iron, death grip on them and the pillow.

"Just five more minutes, Al." I say, voice muffled by a fluffy pillow.

Al's having little of this today. Roughly, and painfully, he wrestles the sheets and pillow away from me and unceremoniously pushes me off the bed. I groan either from annoyance or pain. Probably both.

Al hucks a pair of pants and a tank top at me. He doesn't need to say anything, I get his silent message. _Get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed. _He's such a loving brother.

I somehow manage to walk to the washroom and pull on the pants and shirt. I look at my hair in the mirror. It's a tangled rat's nest. Irritated I braid it and tie it off with a black ribbon.

My stomach rudely growls and I glare at my reflection. "Hey Al, we gonna go get breakfast in the Mess?"

"Sure thing Brother, give me a moment," comes the distant reply from my brother.

Stumbling, still half-asleep, I grab my coat and shrug it on. Then, I grab my glove and boots and forcefully put them on. Maybe a little too forcefully, my shoulder and leg scream in pain as I push them into the boot and glove.

I clench my teeth in annoyance. Damn it they're sore today!

Al joins me at the door and hands me an umbrella. I raise a quizzical eyebrow and he simply says "rain." Gratefully I take it.

We exit the dormitories we're staying in and I see the source of my agony. Rain. Or should I say, thunderstorm with torrential downpour? God-awful mother nature. Why couldn't it just be nice and dry today? Not only do I have to deal with that_** bastard**_ Colonel but now I also have the ache in my automail ports.

Sometimes, I think life likes pushing me down to see how many times I'll keep getting back up.

"Come 'on Al, I'm starving." And we brave our way across the Military Grounds towards the main building.

* * *

I eat the "nutritious" breakfast they serve in the Mess. My scrambled eggs leaked grease through the paper plate… Sure, nutritious my ass.

"Brother, if you don't hurry we're going to be late for Colonel Mustang," Al says for the sixth time.

I glance at my pocket watch, we still have seven minutes. If we sprint we'll make it.

Okay so maybe I was wrong. Sprinting was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Each step sent a shock of pain through my automail leg that vibrated up my entire body. So after about ten feet of sprinting I was ready to collapse and sleep the pain off.

Unfortunately that was a no-can-do, Al was insistent that I had to keep my appointment with Mustang.

* * *

I kick open the office door in my typical fashion, yet another bad idea. I'm just full of bad ideas aren't I?

A chorus of "Hey Ed" comes from everyone in Mustangs little crew. Everybody's here today, as usual. Hawkeye comes out of Mustangs office looking her usual, stern self and smiles in my direction.

I saunter towards the Colonels office, each step screaming at me to turn around and leave before the verbal abuse begins. I ignore it and slam open his door and walk in, slamming it shut as I do so.

"Fullmetal, temperamental as usual," that bastard smirks.

I glare at him and throw my report on his desk, like it burns to hold it. He quickly scans through it and I clench my teeth, holding back my anger.

"Badly written as usual," he says. Keep calm, I tell myself, clenching my teeth harder. "What exactly does this mean though? _"-the moronic idiots had no idea who I was or what I was talking about. They were quite startled when I alchemised a purple polka-dotted robotic chicken that I then let run loose. The chicken then proceeded to run around, seemingly terrifying the citizens, and laying polka-dotted eggs."_"

I growl in my throat, unsure whether he's messing with me or serious. "Are you sure it says that Bastard?" I ground out and spit at him venomously.

He rereads it again and nods at me, smirking arrogantly. "Then that's what it says. Don't question my own report, Mustang," I hiss.

"A robotic purple chicken," He asks calmly.

I smirk this time. "Purple, **polka-dotted**, robotic chicken," I say, like this clarifies everything.

At this moment Al pokes his head in the room. "Brother I'm going to the Mess with Falman, Feury and Breda."

I nod telling him I'll meet him there after I'm done here. I turn my attention back to Mustang whose acting like nobody interrupted us.

He scowls at me, irritated with what he would call _my-know-it-all-attitude_. "Who lays polka-dotted eggs?"

"What's so hard to understand here? The report clearly tells you," I roll my eyes, annoyed at having to repeat myself.

"I didn't send you there to terrorize the citizens with a chicken, shortie," he says, purposely pushing my buttons.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM IF HE WERE STAND ON YOUR NOSE AND WAVING HIS HANDS IN THE AIR, YELLING YOUR NAME!?" I explode.

"I never said any of that Fullmetal," the Bastard says, reverting to my title.

"Whatever you say you womanizing-flame-throwing-monkey," I say smugly.

His eye twitches in irritation and I resist the urge to grin. "You. Are. Dismissed." He says, trying to keep his cool but not succeeding in the slightest.

I turn on my heel and exit his office and burst out laughing as I close the door. "What's up, Chief," Havoc asks lazily, a cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth earning a disapproving glare from Hawkeye.

I grin, about to tell him when an explosion shakes the floor. Hawkeye, Havoc and I look at each other with wide eyes. A door bangs into my back, causing pain to shoot up my sore body and making me stumble forward.

I turn around and look at Mustang who looks just as shocked at the rest of us do. "Everybody okay," Mustang asks and we just silently nod. "Good, I'm going to go figure ou-"

He's cut short by another explosion that causes everything to tremble. A piece of ceiling plaster falls off and hits me, making me stumble yet again and fall on the floor. I swear as the impact throws shocks of pain through me.

"Chief you okay," I hear Havoc ask.

I don't answer and try to stand but my leg gives out under me. "Shit," I hiss. "Fucking piece of shit." Karma really doesn't take time off cause at that point a book decides to fall off the shelf behind me, landing on my bad shoulder.

Hawkeye crouches in front of me as another explosion shakes the building dangerously. "Are you okay Edward?" She says it so calmly like nothing's wrong, like there are no explosions.

I nod, not trusting myself to speak. She holds out her hand and I take it gratefully. She helps pull me up and I quickly place all my weight on my right leg.

"We should get out of the building," she says while studying me.

Mustang, Havoc and I nod in agreement and the others begin to leave the office. I slowly limb when they look back at me, concerned.

"You sure you're fine Boss?"

"Yes I'm sure Hav-" at that point my leg decides to give out on me again and I crumple to the ground.

Havocs quickly at my side, lifting my into his arms bridle-style. "Havoc, I'm fine! Let me down!"

He ignores my struggles and continues walking, tightening his grip on me as he does so. He press to hard against my leg and I hiss in pain.

"You okay," he says, slightly loosening his grip. I nod. "You're heavy you know that? Jeez, remind me to never offer to carry you again."

"Hey! It's not my fault automail's heavy! Complain to Winry about it! And you forget, I get to lug it around every day, twenty-four/seven."

Havoc glances at my face sheepishly. He did forget that I have it all the time, not that I really care, I'm used to it now.

"Havoc! Fullmetal! Hurry up," Mustang calls from ahead.

I'd like to say that Havoc really did try to move faster. Honestly he did, but carrying the extra weight of me and my automail made it difficult.

The building shook with another explosion. This time it was clear the buildings supports were failing as everything shook from the shock of the blast.

Rubble now fell from the ceiling, creating obstacles. Havoc tripped and fell, bringing his full wait onto me. I groan through clenched teeth. "Sorry," Havoc mumbles picking me up again but it's not working.

I look at him and his arms bent at a funny angle. "Leave me Havoc, I can walk." He shakes his head, clearly reading my lie.

There are now cracks in the ceiling and rain is seeping in, bringing that damn humid air with it. I can feel the building shifting even as I sit here. We have to get out, and quick.

I stand up, a painful process, and grab Havoc's good arm, tugging him along with me as I stumble forward. If I was lucky we'd get out of here with only minor injuries. But when am I ever lucky.

The building suddenly shifts, sending me and Havoc off balance and toppling to the ground like a pair of dominoes. I swear loudly as the familiar pain thrums in my body.

Hands are on my, yanking me up and off the ground. "Damn it Fullmetal, Havoc was right, you are heavy," the person now carrying me says.

I don't have the energy to retort, my whole body echoing with pain. I can hear Hawkeye helping Havoc, holding him steady. I look back at him and see he has a gash on his head and his eyes look hazy.

It's at that point I realize who's carrying me. "PUT ME DOWN, MUSTANG!"

"Snap out of it Edward, it's faster this way," He says haughtily.

I grumble but stay quiet; we both know it'd be a long and painful process for me to get out myself.

The ground shifts again and Mustang stumbles and behind us I hear Hawkeye grunt as Havoc stumbles into her. Its then we see flames. We stop and stare. There are dead body's littering the ground occasionally too.

"The stairs, sir," Hawkeye says, always her calm and collected self.

We move faster now, the urgency of what's going on setting in.

"Mustang, stop for a moment," I say.

"Not now Fullmetal," He grunts.

"Stop," I say more urgently.

He does and sets me on the ground. I listen in silence. Then I hear the faint _tick tick tick. _"Fuck, move," I say.

Mustang moves to pick me up but I distantly hear the ticking increase so I use every ounce of energy I can muster and tackle him to the ground.

The bomb explodes and the heat it radiates with flames nears us. Everything in me hurts now. The pain is never ending and I swear it might kill me.

My vision is freckled with white dots and my head swims. Distantly, as if from far away, I hear Mustang calling me. I'm barely aware of my body being lifted.

"Damn it, Edward! Open your eyes and look at me!" The Colonel? Why does he sound so panicked?

"Havoc? Jean! Come 'on Jean, it's going to be okay! Sir, I'm losing him!" Hawkeye? Where are Hawkeye and Havoc? "Stay awake Jean!"

"Mmm…" I mumble, trying to force the words out of my mouth. It feels like sandpaper. "Whereis Havoc? S'he okay…?"

"Edward," Mustang asks, sounding hopeful. "Keep talking, I need you to keep talking!"

"Mhm…wuhy? I'm s'okay… S'where Havoc," I have to focus on forming the words in my mouth.

"Havoc's with Hawkeye, she's taking care of him Ed." Dimly I feel Mustang lay a hand on my forehead. "Ed, does anything hurt?"

"My automail portz… but s'they've been a-aching all day… S'from the rain and huhmidity," I say dreamily. "My heads s-sore… and my side s'all numbly…"

"Your side, are you sure," Mustang asks. Is he a moron? I just told him my side hurt, obviously I'm sure.

I feel my red-coat being removed and then my tank top being lifted. "Ehh- personal boundaries…isn't shis violating s'some rule…?"

Mustang ignores me and I hear him hiss in a breath. Under his breath he mumbles to himself. A sudden pressure pushes into my side and I whimper in main. My vision fuzzes over and I feel myself being pulled into a dark abyss.

"Edward? No Ed, stay awake! Open your eyes! Talk to me! Anything!"

I let the darkness over power me and I slip into the numb darkness .

* * *

**Authors note: I have no idea how successful this story will be. I was bored last night an unable to use the internet(stupid thing), so I wrote this and decided to post it since I have an account and see how it turned out. I'm pretty proud but that's just me. Anyway, just a warning that I use the Canadian spelling of words so if you see that some have some random 'u' in it that's probably why.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to Iris Tenebris who was my first review! I appreciate it! Writing is my way of procrastination so the length will always vary depending on how long I'm willing to put off my work. (Currently I'm avoiding doing my bronze cross reading...) I try my best to catch grammatical mistakes but I'm not good at self-editing so bear with me. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own FMA or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Roy Mustang

Edward goes limp in my arms and I panic slightly. He may or may not have known it, but he's bleeding heavily from a gash on his side.

A few feet away Riza is still trying to get Havoc to respond, but to little success. I catch the wine coloured eyes and see the fear that my own probably reflect. I try to collect myself and put on an act of confidence but I fail terribly.

I gently lift the small body of Edward in my arms and move beside Hawkeye and Havoc. I'm shocked to realize how frail his body really is when it's limp. It scares me at how easily one boy could shatter into a million pieces and be lost forever. (**Author input: I like metaphors and puns so beware because I will use them.) **

I can hear Havoc quietly whimpering in his unconscious state and I feel bad for the man. This is certainly bringing back memories of Ishval. Riza is quietly soothing him, I can only catch a few words.

"A statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face, a name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot."

I smirk at Hawkeye and she raises an eyebrow. "What is it, Sir?"

I shake my head, amused. "Isn't that a bit morbid. Riza? I mean considering the situation we're in right now."

"My father always sang that song to me when I was sick as a little girl," she says quietly.

I snort, "I can't see Master Hawkeye singing." I really can't, its such a ridiculous picture in my head.

The woman glares at me. "Really Roy, he did have a slight idea on how to take care of a child."

I decide not to respond to that, knowing now was not the right time to. That and I'd probably end up with a bullet in my foot...again...

"Sir...?" I turn my attention to the unconscious Edward who's face was taunt and pale. "...Roy?..."

Sighing I answer Hawkeye, not moving my gaze from my young subordinate. "What is it Hawkeye?""

"Should we stay here or move," She sounds hesitant and unsure. It makes my skin prickle with goosebumbs, Riza is never hesitant and unsure.

"I don't know Hawkeye," I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Moving them would harm them only farther and possibly worsen their condition but staying here isn't going to do much good either. Clearly the building isn't structurally stable anymore."

Hawkeye nods silently and turns her attention back to the unconscious Jean Havoc. "Is he hurt badly," I ask solemnly, wanting to know the answer and, at the same time, not wanting to.

"No, just a slight gash on his forehead and maybe a small concision. I think the impact of being hit on the head is what knocked him out," the First Lieutenant replies. "What about Ed?"

"Probably the worst off out of all of us," I say quietly, hoping she doesn't hear the pain in my voice. "He has a couple gashes on his head, a deep cut on his side and some minor burns on his face and neck from the last explosion. It doesn't help that he said his automail has been aching all day. That probably caused part of his problem with walking earlier."

"Poor Ed," mumbles Hawkeye.

"Listen Hawkeye, we can't move Fullmetal without hurting him further but you could get Jean out of here," I say. She starts to protest but I cut her off. "It's the best option we have. Besides, once you're out you know me and Edward are alive and where to find us. You can bring proper medical help back."

"Go and take Jean, Riza. Get the pair of you out quickly as safely." Those wine coloured eyes plead with my not to make her leave. I can't stand the sorrow and pain in her eyes so I look away. "That's a order, Lieutenant."

I hear her lift up Havoc who mumbles quietly, slowly returning to semi-consciousness. She supports him as they hobble towards the stairwell. "Take care of Ed, Roy. I will kill you if that boy ends up dying." Their foot steps fade in the distance. The sure footed ones of Riza and the slow fumbling ones of Havoc.

* * *

I sit with my back against the wall, waiting and simply passing the time. I continuously apply pressure to Fullmetal's side but soon my jacket becomes soaked with blood. And of coarse since the rain is dripping through the open ceiling my ignition gloves are wet and useless.

"...mhhm...Al..."

My head snaps towards Edward. That was him who just spoke, surely it was. Who else would be asking for Alphonse?

"Fullmetal? Fullmetal, can you hear me," I ask cautiously, not getting my hopes up.

"...Colonel...? S'where are we," comes the slurred, barely audible response. He tries to sit up but I hold him down by the shoulders, careful not to apply much pressure to his automail port. "Why cant I sit'p?"

"Stay led down, I don't want you irritating that gash on your side," I snap.

He cringes but complies. He starts to shiver and I curse myself for leaving him without his jacket. "Hold on Fullmetal, I'll get you your jacket."

"Don' need it, Bastard," He says lazily but its clear that he does when his shivering intensifies. I lay his coat on top of him but he tries to throw it off.

"Stop being so damn stuborn, Edward," I snap yet again. Jeez, I can't be sympathetic and reassure for the life of me can I? If I keep this up Hawkeye's gonna kill me!

"S'cold," mutters the pint sized alchemist beside me.

"That's what happens when you lie in the rain, refusing a jacket for warmth," I say sardonically.

His eyes go hazy again and I begin to panic. "Come 'on Ed, stay with me." I quickly move to his side and sit him up against me, completely ignoring what I said earlier.

"Let'g o'me Bastard," he mumble incoherently, the only word I understand is "bastard".

"Even when I'm trying to take care of you I'm a bastard, thanks Ed," the sarcasm dripping from my words like molasses.

"Can'k teash an'ol dog new 'ricks," he mutters what I think is supposed to be an insult.

"And you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink," I say.

"S'hat suppose'd to b'a jab a' me," he asks, seeming slightly offended.

"Just stating the obvious about your stubborn ways is all Shrimp," I smirk, knowing this will snap him somewhat back to his regular self.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'D BE MISTAKEn FOR A MISKITO AND COULD BE KILLED WITH THE FLICK OF A FINGER," he half-yells in a raspy dry voice.

"Calm down, I didn't say any of those things," I hold up my hands offended and defending myself.

"Lie' hell you didn'," he spits venomously. "S'you were 'mplyin 'em!"

"There's a difference between saying and imply," I say as I feel his muscles spasm. I pull him tighter to me, as if holding him closely will save him, gawd I'm pathetic.

He doesn't answer and I'm grateful for it. While talking helps assure me he's alive it also physically drains him. I can't let him die, Alphonse is counting on me. And Hawkeye'd shoot me dead.

* * *

We sit like that and both of us doze off at times. Where is Hawkeye and that rescue team I sent for?

Ed jumps in my arms, distracting me from my current thoughts. "What is it, Edward?'

"Di-did 'ya feel 'at," He tries to ask, and luckily I'm able to piece together the question.

I furrow my brow, confused and concerned. "Feel what, Fullmetal?"

"Th-th-the buildin' shook and shutter'd, like 'ey do when the supports fai'" he explains to me, annoyed at my ignorance.

I don't quiet follow what he's saying. He must realize this and musters up the strength to roll his eyes at me. "T'buildings gonna 'ollapse, moron."

Okay, now I get it. But the urgency of it takes a moment to register. "Ed, do you think you could move?"

"Wit'out passing out? No," he says bluntly, showing his weakness at the moment. It terrifies me, Ed never shows weakness. "I'm 'aving difficulty as't is."

The building violently trembles beneath us, and yes this time I do feel it. I make a quick and rash decision. "Ed keep talking to me, if you ever stop I'll court-martial your ass," I command the young boy as I move my arms around him, moving to pick him up.

"You 'on't have the heart," he mutters as I lift him, clearly embarrassing him.

I move towards the stairwell and look down at the pale boy in my arms who has now become even paler. Blood starts to soak the front of my shirt and I swear under my breath. "Keep talking Fullmetal."

"When we ge' Al's 'ody 'ack, the first thin' we're doin' is lettin' 'im eat Winry's apple-pie," he mumbles breathlessly, struggling to get out a coherent thought.

"Is Winry a good cook?" I desperately try to keep up conversation with the boy.

I feel him try to chuckle, "o'coarse 'he is"

"Well, one day I guess I'll have to try some of her pie too," I say, trying to imagine the fierce blonde girl cooking.

The floor shutters and tilts. I stumble banging into the wall. "Any idea's what we should do, Fullmetal?"

"Norm'l I'd jum' out'a window," he says, slightly shrugging. "Can' do 'at right now, though."

I continue down the stairs slowly, taking it one foot at a time. _Left, right. Left, right. _Then the ground tilts again and we're falling. I clutch Ed, trying to put the boy in the least possibly danger.

We fall through the air for what seems like forever. I pray to a non-existant god. _Please let Ed be all right, he has people counting on him. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and support! (Yeah, I'm cheesey I know!) **

**First thanks again to ****Iris Tenebris who was my first reviewer, you made me ecstatic with joy!**

deteconan:

nnoooooooooooo as you leave him there? you are cruel! I want the update now, you hear? Now! I love the parental, drama and more when Ed's hurt! So move your ass and write peresoso now or I'll get really mad I want to see the new chapter!

**Yeah I know how you feel, I'm sure I've reviewed to some fanfics like that. I know how mean it can seem but really, I needed to do it in order to go where I wanted to with this chapter. One question, what does "peresoso" mean?**

****Guest:

:Is there a reason you decided to have Ed write a report about a giant, purple polka-dotted chicken? Or was there some minor writers block...?

**One, it was not giant, it was a normal sized chicken(if i remember correctly). And no, the real reason was I had just finished writing a chapter for the story me and my friend write together and they're really random and that's rubbed off on my writing in this. I have just those strange thoughts, I'm an art student so most people could accredit that to it, but whatevers.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites! You guys are great! Fridays are a hard day for me to update on since I have school than three hours of Bronzecross but I'll do my best. Updates may be a bit sparatic for a little while cause of exams but please bear with me!**

**(I need to stop being so cheesey)**

**~Twink**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hola from the Great North! (Not really it's pretty warm and all the snow melted so I'm actually really sad about that. Why'd I say hola…? I don't know Spanish…) So I said I wouldn't be sure when my next update would be but apparently its today!(I don't feel like memorising my French oral exam speech thing.) **

**Thanks for the continuing support and everything, it makes writing this totally worth it! I won't ramble too long so you can get straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own FMA or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hawkeye

It's been eight hours since I got Havoc out of there, why the hell isn't anybody making any move to go get Ed and Roy out? Every so often the building shutters and some concrete slips and falls, crashing to the ground somewhere. Or falling inside…

No, I won't think about that! Roy and Edward are okay, they're going to be okay. I take a choppy breath and glance over at the rest of Mustang's little crew.

Havoc is being carefully watched by Feury, the pair are making polite conversation. Falman is talking with our supposed rescue crew and Breda is sat silently with Alphonse.

I think about how Alphonse must be feeling right now, not knowing if his brother is safe. Mustang better keep Edward safe otherwise I _will _kill him for causing Alphonse so much grief.

Edward promised Alphonse he'd get him his body back though, he'll live. I know he'll do everything in his power to stay alive and keep his promise.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye," a masculine voice says beside me.

I turn, greeting the somber eyes of the man talking to me, "Major Armstrong."

He looks down at me, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. _He really must care about Edward_, I think offhandedly. _And he and Roy have been friends for so long…_ "Do you think their okay," he asks me, clearly wanting a truthful answer not the half-lies I've been telling everybody else.

Sighing, I answer the man. "I don't know. I know the Colonel will do everything in his power to keep them safe but Ed was hurt and pretty out of it."

"Was the boy hurt," the Major asks, staring intently at the crumbling building.

"Yes, minor burns, and a few cuts on his head. But it's the gash he got on his side that I'm worried about, it was bleeding pretty heavily," I sigh. "And it's not like Roy could even burn it close, his ignition gloves were wet."

Armstrong moves suddenly and pulls me into a hug that crushes the air from my lungs. "And his automail was bugging him," I gasp out, finishing my thought,

"Can he walk," the Major questions me.

"If he can, not well, but I don't think he can," I say as Armstrong releases me.

"Have you talked to Alphonse, Hawkeye?"

I sigh and rub my forehead. "Yes, but I didn't tell him a lot of it. I didn't want to worry him too much at the moment; he has enough to deal with."

"His first worry is always his brother, Lieutenant."

"I know but I couldn't bring myself to do it," I say as I glance at Falman and the rescue team. They seem to be arguing. "Are we getting anywhere on rescuing them?"

"Not that I can tell," Armstrong deadpans. "I can't blame them though."

"Neither can I. The loss of two men is less significant than the loss of ten," I know it's true but half of me doesn't care, I just want to see Edward and Roy walk out of that building alive.

"Let's go talk to Alphonse, he could use the company," Armstrong tells me. I let him lead me over to the suit of armor who is really a fourteen year old boy.

"Alphonse."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, Major Armstrong," the stoic reply echoes from the suit of armor.

"Listen Alphonse I-" I'm cut off by the screeching of metal bending and concrete sliding and cracking.

The crowd of Military personnel becomes quiet as everybody stares at the building as it became a mutilated mess. All around me I hear sharp gasps but other than that it's silent. I'm in a daze, staring at the once proud building.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Alphonse says beside me. "Do you think the Colonel and brother are okay?"

Damn it! They're still in there! "Breda, Armstrong! You're with me!"

"Where we going, Lieutenant," Breda cautiously asks, while walking beside me.

"In," I say, pointing to the crumbled building.

Breda blanches but stays with me and Armstrong.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye," a male voice says to me. "Where are you going?"

I turn around and see Führer Bradley smiling presently at me. Saluting I tell the Führer, "Major Armstrong, Second Lieutenant Breda and I are going inside to try and fine Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and Major Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist."

The Führer's smile falters but he just nods, silently dismissing us. We turn on our heels, heading back to the main building.

"Hawkeye," comes Breda's hesitant voice. "Are you sure this is safe?"

I ignore him, of coarse I do, if I didn't we wouldn't be doing this. "We stay together. I lead, followed by Breda and finally Armstrong," I say as I climb over debris.

Its a mess inside, everything is crumbing and creaking dangerously as they slip and bend. I head towards the stairs, hopping the Colonel and Major didn't move and they're still where I left them.

"Hawkeye I don't know if we should go in there..." Breda nervously squeaks out.

"It'll be fine Breda, besides I'm going in first, I'll scout."

I cautiously step through the small hole and slip on the stone. A swear slips through my lips and I notice that the sounds of scrapping have increased. "Hawkeye?" comes Breda's small voice from the other side.

"I'm fine Lieutenant. Just be quiet for a moment, I think I hear something."

The sound of falling stones and crunching increases. "Breda! Armstrong! Back away from the stone pile!"

A crash of debris falls, burying my exit. SHIT! "HAWKEYE!"

"Breda! Are you and the Major okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Breda!" I look around thinking for a way out. "Damn it, we can't get Armstrong use alchemy to get out..."

"What was that Hawkeye?"

"Don't use alchemy to get me out! Leave the building and stay outside! I'll get out eventually!"

"Yes ma'am."

I back away from the unstable pile of rocks and look at my surroundings. I need to go up but the stairs look like they're absolutely buried.

"Mustand! Ed!" I call out, not seeing a better way to approach the situation.

"...Riza..." a voice groans. No, not any voice. Mustang.

"Colonel!"

"...Riza...where are you..."

I move towards the voice and see Roy slightly buried under some rubble, clutching a red object. No not object, Edward. I kneel down in front of them I lay my hand against Ed's forehead which is damp with sweat. He whimpers at the light touch.

"Ed," I breath. "Colonel, are you okay?"

He smirks, "Okay as I can be in the current position I'm in." He glances at Ed and his eyes darken momentarily. "Guess this means you can't kill me. He's still alive."

"Barely," a new voice mutters. Roy and I both quickly look down the small boy. "W'at the 'ell happen'd?"

He tries to move but winces in pain and settles for leaning back against Mustang. "Not much Kid. Don't move much, we don't want you hurting yourself more."

Roy says it with a profound gentleness that I didn't know existed. What happened while I was gone?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Eh! Yeah I know this is a bit later than I intended but I did my best! Um... Really I have nothing to say... It probably won't be much longer, so enjoy!**

**~Twink**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gawd, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave updating so late but I've been mildly flustered and overwhelmed with school. Stupid exams... I'm putting this out in the open now, next update may not be for a while because I have...4ish exams that I haven't really started studying for. **

**Anywhoo(heehee I'm an owl) enjoy this little update that I'm writing in my joyous relaxation time!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own FMA or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Roy Mustang

My ungraceful landing on the ground does not go unnoticed by my body for it protests in agony whenever I try to move.

Ed's unconscious once again but it doesn't look like the fall harmed him. Much… The boy is still clutched to my chest and I feel the steady, but painful small, rise and fall of his chest. He's breathing, and at the moment that's all that matters.

"Ed," I say but it comes out as a hoarse rasp. Dust coats the inside of my mouth and throat, impairing my speaking. "Ed, you okay?"

The boy doesn't reply and I sigh. Reluctantly I look at my surrounds. I'm half buried in rubble but it could be a lot worse.

_Ed could be dead_, a voice in my head says. _It'd be so easy to leave him here and escape by yourself. _

**Shut up**, I mentally hiss at myself. Okay, I'm losing it, talking to myself, good job Roy.

I distract myself by watching Ed, making sure his condition doesn't worsen or for signs of consciousness. I'm not sure which, maybe both.

The building continues rumbling and screeching but I ignore it. All my attention stays on the blonde boy in my arms.

Sleep begins to take hold on my already drained body and I fight it off. Sleep isn't good right now. I need to make sure that Edward is alright.

Unfortunately, one cannot fight the body's primary needs for long and I doze off. The sound of voices and a particularly loud crash of debris wake me from my slumber.

I'm just imagining things. I'm sitting at my desk at work, asleep and avoiding paperwork.

"Mustang! Ed!" the sound of a voice flutters towards me. It sounds like Hawkeye…

"…Riza…" I groan. That woman wouldn't leave me alone, even though I clearly needed the sleep.

"Colonel," she calls again. Damn it, why is she so determined to wake me up.

I open my eyes, caught off guard with my surroundings. Luckily, it quickly comes back to me and I call back as best as I can. "…Riza…Where are you…"

Hawkeye's form soon appears in front of me and she crotches. "Ed," She breaths. "Colonel are you okay?"

I try to smirk, "Okay as I can be in the current position I'm in." I glance at Ed and my humor simmers away to nothing . "Guess this means you can't kill me. He's still alive."

"Barely," a new voice mutters. I quickly look down at Ed and so does the First Lieutenant. "W'at the 'ell happen'd?"

He tries to move but winces in pain and settles for leaning back against my chest. "Not much Kid. Don't move much, we don't want you hurting yourself more," I tell him softly, laying a hand protectively on him.

Hawkeye gapes at me and I pretend I don't notice it.

"s'hen 'ju 'et 'ere 'awk'ye," Ed struggles to form the words and get them out in a coherent manner.

Her face momentarily looks perplexed but softens. "Not long ago Ed," she says as she smooth's his damp bangs away from his eyes. I hadn't realized he was sweating… "Just relax okay?"

The boy closes his eyes and Riza visibly relaxes slightly.

She shifts off her jacket and slips it onto the once-again shivering Edward. She settles beside me on the ground and moves close to Ed, sharing her body heat with him and, consequently, me.

Hawkeye unconsciously smooth's the blonde hair continuously but the small boy doesn't do anything.

We all sit huddled like that for an immeasurable amount of time and slowly Ed falls back sleep, he heavy weight of his body mass settling onto me.

"Colonel," Hawkeye tenderly asks.

"Hawkeye, just call me by my name! I'm not in to mood to deal with titles and all that at the moment," I snap, unreasonably harsh.

"…okay s-Roy," she says softly.

I sigh, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. "Listen Hawkeye, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I'm just frustrated at the moment."

"I understand," I look over at her calculatingly. "Just go to sleep for a while, I'll keep an eye on Edward."

I nod and lean my head back, letting my thoughts waver and consciousness slip.

* * *

Edward

_The black hands extend towards me and Alphonse, my little brother. That thought screams through my mind. Those damn hands are going to talk my little brother away from me! I reach towards his out stretched hand, screaming._

_"Alphonse!"_

_("Edward?")_

_"Alphonse," I scream; the agonizing pain of my limbs being torn away and the terror I feel at losing my little brother clearly reflected in my voice. "Alphonse!"_

_My little brother is slowly being taken away from me. "Al don't go!" I try to move towards him but without my leg I can't. _

_"Give him back! He's my little brother!"_

_("Ed! Edward are you okay?")_

_Sobs violently rack my body, sending spasms of pain up my spine._

_In front of me suddenly stands the truth. I'm thrust backwards through the gate and knowledge crams into my mind, adding to the already searing pain I feel._

_I'm propelled back into the room where Al and I attempted the transmutation and see the horrible **thing **me and my little brother created. Desperately I crawl towards a suit of armor and draw a seal on it and activate the transmutation circle._

_White hot pain scorches my arm and the world swirls. _

_Suddenly, I find myself in that same room but safe. My arm and leg are automail and I`m alone._

_In front of me the air mists and when it clears my eight-year old brother stands. "Why'd you do it, Brother! I told you not to! You took my body from me, do you know how that felt!"_

_"Alphonse I'm-" my voice cracks._

_"You attached my soul to a piece of armor," the little boy yells, slowly transforming into the Alphonse I know today. "I can't feel, I can't smell or taste!"_

_My vision swims and I see both Al's in front of me. "Alphonse, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's all my fault. I'll get your body back, I promise."_

_"I HATE YOU," the two Alphonse's scream at me in unison._

_"Al please…" My voice wobbles at the end as Alphonse is replaced by somebody else, two somebodies._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing Fullmetal," the Colonel yells angrily at me as he clutches the second person to him._

_"She's dead because of you! How could you, don't you even care!"_

_I realize the person he's holding is Hawkeyes limp body, bloody dripping from a wound I can't see. "Colonel…Hawkeye…I don't…"_

_("Ed wake up!")_

_"In your selfish search to restore your body you sacrificed Hawkeye," he screeches at me, bordering on the edge of hysterical._

_"No, no! I don't care about my body! I just want to get Alphonse his back," I deny desperately but when I look at my limbs they're flesh._

_Mustang scoffs at me, "Al is dead Ed! Because of you! How could you do that!?How could you sacrifice your own brother and Riza just for yourself! I should've never sponsored you to join the arm as a state alchemist!"_

_"No… I… no…" I gasp out as the scene changes._

_"Edward…" the voice is soft and filled with sorrow._

_"Mum…"_

_"Why, Edward? Why did you do this to me!?" The fog clears and the twisted monster that was the result of the failed mutation is there. "How could you do this to your own mother!? And sacrificing Alphonse in the process!"_

_"Mum…I'm sorry…I didn't…"I gasp out, my heart shattering._

_("Edward! Damn it Fullmetal, wake up!")_

My eyes fly open and I gasp for air, hissing as pain shoots through me. I put my head in my hands, gasping and trying to regain my composure.

I strong hand slowly rubs my back and I turn to see Hawkeye looking at me sympathetically. I jerk away; Hawkeye looks too pale and there's blooding dripping down her arm and onto me.

"Edward," Roy cautiously says. "It's okay."

I ignore him, continuing to stare at Hawkeye. "Hawkeye," I moan in pain and sorrow, guilt slowly taking over.

She blinks at me confused. Then opens her mouth and tries to speak but a soft gurgling sound emits instead and I clap my hand over my ears and squeeze my eyes shut. No. No no no.

Mustang gently places a hand on my forehead but quickly pulls it away. "Damn," he mutters, then speaking to the dead Hawkeye, "He has a high fever, he must be hallucinating."

The Colonel pulls me against him, softly murmuring but I can't tell what he's saying.

* * *

Roy Mustang

Ed's burning up with a fever which must be an effect from a now infected cut. Probably that gash on his side.

I hold his trembling form against me murmuring softly.

I watch Hawkeye, Hawkeye watches Ed, Ed watches whatever horrors his mind is showing him.

It's a vicious circle.

I don't know how much longer we can hold out here like this.

What is taking that damn rescue team so long?

* * *

**Authors note!**

**Well, well, well! Look whose back and writing yet again! That`s right! This two-thumbed personnel! (sorry I`m bored and this is the result of said boredom...) Anyway, Thanks for all the awesome sauce reviews peopleles! I`ll try not to take to long to update, but in the mean time stay calm, befriend an exotic animal and don`t, I repeat don`t, don`t listen to that voice in your head that says playing with a container of sparkles is a good idea, I personally guarantee its lying to you!**

**Stay frosty cheeseslices,**

**~Twink**

**By the way, if you see any letters with random accents on them, i apologize my laptop kept switching to "french canadian" keyboard mode...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **

**Hiya peoples! Yeah I know its been a while but I've been busy...ish... Writing just hasn't been the best option to which I spend my time but now in procrastination I shall! **

**I have an ENG exam tomorrow and have to figure out how I'm gonna write the essay for it...its on To Kill a Mockingbird...I really hated that book and movie...**

**Anywho, enjoy what I write but I've had writers block lately so no garentees. (How do you spell that?)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own FMA or its characters.**

**Just beware, I'm writing this while watching D. Grey-Man so I don't know how well its gonna turn out...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Roy Mustang

I watch Hawkeye, Hawkeye watches Edward, Edward watches his hallucinations. We're just having a boat load of fun aren't we?

Ed dozes off but his trembling continues even in his sleep. He continues to mumble and whimper and I can't imagine what he's fevered mind is showing him. It obviously involves Hawkeye though.

His terror increases and he begins lashing out with flailing limbs. I get nicked in the jaw and that's when, with a silent agreement, Hawkeye and I wake him up.

"Ed, wake up," she says while shaking the boys shoulder.

His body becomes ramrod stiff and his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Kinda like a cat... NOT THE TIME ROY!

"H-h-hawk'ye," the boy mumbles, wide golden eyes boring into Riza's wine-red ones. He rubs his eyes like he's imagining her presence.

She gently lays a hand on his shoulder and he flinches under the light touch. "I'm right here Edward."

Edward nods stiffly but his eyes don't leave Hawkeye, as if he looks away she'll disappear.

And thus the cycle begins a new. Ed watches Hawkeye, Hawkeye watches me, I watch Ed. I think this is becoming a habit, watching each other watch each other.

...Kinda like inception...

The longer this cycle goes the more relaxed Edward becomes and this eases my worry. Slightly. I still have a young boy, who happens to be my subordinate, with an extremely high fever because of a large, infected wound on his side. To top it off said boy, my other subordinate and I are stuck in an unstable building that continues to deteriorate.

Like I said, Fullmetal's relaxation only slightly eases my worry. I still have to figure out a way to get us out of here alive. Hawkeye can take care of herself, that I am sure of, but it's Edward I'm worried about moving.

He barely was able to stay conscious last time and his conditions only worsened. I doubt I could move him without bringing the boy closer to deaths clutches than he already is.

And thus, that explains why the three of us, all very capable Military Officers, are sitting like ducks waiting to be hunted down.

...Not killed though...

* * *

Edward Elric

My whole body aches and my head is spinning slightly. Okay, I lie. Way more than slightly. It feels like when you get off one of those teacup rides at a fair and you can't walk straight but you don't care so you try walking anyway and end up feeling like you're gonna puke.

Yeah, that's how I feel except I wasn't on any teacup ride and I'm not walking.

Originally I was watching Hawkeye but I stopped actually seeing a while ago, I'm more staring into space right now. Not that Hawkeye and Mustang know that.

I try to move my leg, the flesh one not the automail, and am pleased to find that it doesn't hurt. Next I attempt to move the automail one and flinch as the searing pain shoots up the remains of my leg and up my spine.

If the Colonel and First Lieutenant notice this, which I'm positive they do, they make no acknowledgement.

Okay, next my flesh arm... Slight pain, nothing I can't handle. Automail arm...? I really don't want to even attempt to move it but I know I have to...

I move it and clench my teeth in pain as it feels like liquid lava is flowing from the port into my spine and using that as a pathway to the rest of my body.

A low moan escapes my clenched teeth as my muscles spasm. A feel the questioning gazing of Hawkeye and Mustang on me.

"Edward?" A voice, Mustang I think, inquires.

I don't respond, I'm more focused on controlling the increasingly overwhelming urge to cry out in pain. The searing pain thrums through my body.

"Ed...?" Hawkeye tentatively says as she lays a hand on my cheek. I flinch away at her touch, it burns. It burns so much. She yanks away her hand but I still don't say anything.

The once burning pain has increased to an agony that is beginning to rival that of automail surgery. I shudder, remembering the pain of getting automail.

What is wrong with me? I should be able to handle this pain no problem. I didn't even cry out when I got automail so why is staying quiet so much harder now.

I can't appear weak in front of the Colonel, that idiot bastard. I'd never live down the torment. As it is he'll probably always be able to mock me for my height.

Another wave of dizziness hits me and I automatically jerk forward to put my head in my hands.

Bad move.

The sudden movement causes my body to flare up in pain and an agonized moan comes out of between my lips. It's pathetic and cracks because of lack of moisture in my throat.

I have a fever, I realize when my flesh hand makes contact with my forehead.

That would explain the dead then suddenly alive Hawkeye...

We have to get out of here, I realize with a sudden jolt. If I have such a sudden fever I'm in no condition to take care of myself, and if Mustang or Hawkeye are in any similar condition to me we're screwed.

"We 'ave ta ge' outta 'ere," I try to say, my voice cracks halfway through the sentence and my words are slurred.

"Huh?" Hawkeye and Mustang say in unison, both utterly lost.

"'Otta ge' outta th' buil'in'" I say, attempting to elaborate. "'Uporr's won' las' muc' 'onger."

Okay so maybe elaboration wasn't what they need because their looking at me with completely open confusion.

I sigh, of all people to get stuck here with it couldn't have been somebody good at translating slurred speech. Like Havoc? Havoc's good at this kinda thing.

I take my time forming the words this time. I speak slowly like I'm talking to a group of 4 year olds. "W-we. Ha-have. Lea-ea-f. Thee. Buil-buildin'g."

Realization dawns on them and Mustang looks at me with something that must be annoyance.

"You don't think we already realized that? The only reason we haven't left is because we don't want to endanger your life rather!"

"That and we don't know where a possible exit could be," Hawkeye adds, glaring at our superior.

I roll my eyes. The answer obvious to me. "Alch'my."

"No duh, Fullmetal," Roy says, resorting to my title in his annoyance. "But my specialty would only cause more damage."

Idiot Colonel. "I. Ca'. 'Ake. A. Do'r. Moron."

"No you can't, you're in no condition to do alchemy," Mustang says, playing the stern superior who I'm supposedly to follow blindly.

Key word, supposedly.

"Li'e 'ell, Bastard," I hiss.

He frowns at me and turns to Hawkeye. "Lieutenant, what do you think?"

I see Hawkeye try to process what Mustang is saying and it quickly dawns on her.

"Si-sir?! I'm not qualified to make that call. I am neither an alchemist and you both my superiors," Hawkeye stutters, trying to stay out of our little squabble.

"I'm doi'g it whe'her 'uo li'e it or n't," I say as I pull myself from Mustang and stumble painfully onto my feet.

The roaring in my ears increases and my sight flickers. I grope for something to hold. The mounds of debris work well.

I drag myself towards the huge mound of fallen cement that used to be a wall into the main corridor. Each step sends flares of pain to echo around my body.

Behind me I can hear Hawkeye and Mustang.

Mustang's mutter something about my "damn stubbornness" and Hawkeye's staying silent but keeping a careful eye on me. Probably incase I collapse, which I very well could any minute. To be honest I'm not even sure how I'm sti conscious let alone still standing.

I see a good place to make an exit and clap my hands. Slowly I place my hands on the wall and watch the blue electricity work.

My sight flickers as door starts to form. My legs go out from under me and my eyes flutter shut. It's like everything's happening in slow motion.

Distantly I hear Hawkeye and Mustang call my name. I'm pretty sure the Colonel is using some pretty colourful language meanwhile Hawkeye's is more subdued.

Hands grab me but its like its happening in another world. Black darkness envelopes me with open arms.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hiya guys! Has it really been a week?! Jeez here does the time go?! Gah! Anyway, so I typed this on my iPod so I apologize if there's any really weird spelling errors. Me and spellcheck don't exactly get along. *hem hem it's more like an on going war with each other for dominance* **

**Thanks for all the reviews, many of them make me laugh cause it sounds like something I'd review for a story!**

**next chapter will probably be the last I'm not positive though so we'll see where my writing decides to take us! I may also do review replies next time, it's just too hard to on my itouch, his name is Marvin. **

**Anywhoo, I'll be updating laters!**

**~Twink**


	6. Chapter 6

**BOO-YEAH! I'm pretty damn proud of how fast I'm updating! I finished exams and have tomorrow and Thursday off! I did my french exam today and I never need to take that dreaded coarse EVER AGAIN! MWAHAHA!*hem hem, sorry...awkward moment...* Its not that I don't like french, actually I love speaking it! It's the coarse and the work we did that I don't like so, yeah. I'm not venturing into a career that involves languages in this life time.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own FMA or it characters.**

***I just realized how sad I am while I type the disclaimer***

* * *

Chapter 6

Riza Hawkeye.

Mustang and I both surge forward as we see Ed's body collapse. Neither of us catch him, both missing him by mere millimetres! The frustration that comes with that fact is sickening.

Edward's head hits the ground with a sickening crack. Roy shoots me a desperate glance an in seconds we're both at his side, checking his vitals. The boy has a pulse and is breathing. Barely.

"Idiot," Mustang hisses. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Fullmetal!"

The unconscious boy doesn't reply or make any sign that he heard his superiors outburst.

"He got us a way out Sir," I say quietly.

I meet my superiors eyes across Edward's body and I see the worry that lays deep in their depths. The dark, midnight blue swirling with anger, annoyance and fear. Yes fear. Fear for the fifteen year old's life.

"Pick him up," I command him.

"Yes ma'a-wait! What?"

I look at the Colonel like he's grown a third head. "Ed's given us a way out, we're taking it." And with that, I turn on my heel, pull open the door Edward created and march through. I don't look back to see it the Colonel is following and carrying Ed. He is. If he wants me to stay on his team, he'll be carrying that boy and following about a foot and a half behind me.

Ed knew what he was doing when he created our exit. Beyond the door there is little rubble in our path and the exit isn't far away. Maybe that boy really is a prodigy...

I approach the exit quickly and finally turn around to see Roy Mustang gently _cradling _Edward in his arms as if he were a porcelain doll. Mustang catches me watching, "Not a word," he hisses.

I roll my eyes, a silent promise not to ruin his manhood by commenting. When Roy reaches me I turn to the door and pull it I regret my actions.

Early morning sunlight blinds both of us. "First Lieutenant?" A voice gasps.

"Colonel," another inquires.

"Yeah I think it's them..."

"Who's the Colonel carrying?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh my gawd...Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist?!"

"BROTHER," a voice calls above the whispers and gasps of the other officers. "Colonel! Lieutenant! Brother!"

The seven foot armor appears in front of and gazes down at the limp boy in Mustang's arms. "Oh brother..." Alphonse whispers.

"Alphonse, we need to get your brother to the hospital. Are ambulances still hanging around," I ask, taking charge of the situation.

"Yes ma'am," the boy politely replies.

I nod, "Good, tell them to prep, Edward needs medical attention as fast as possible."

Al bows and runs off to the ambulances, the loud _clank _of his hallow armor echoing behind him. "Come'on Sir, let's get Ed over there as quickly as you can move."

"Is that a jab at my physical abilities, Lieutenant," Roy teases.

"Never, Sir. It's Edward's job to insult you, not mine."

Roy recoils slightly at my remark. "Wh-what are you insinuating! That I'm not capable of running while carrying somebody?! Because I assure you that I am!"

We're out of hearing distances of the majority of soldiers now. "Calm your temper, Sir. I think Edward's beginning to rub off on you..."

"Wh-what are you getting at Hawkeye!"

"Nothing Sir, just that you are more like Fullmetal than you'd like to admit," I state calmly.

He moves to put Ed on the gurney and I hear him murmur, "Like hell I am..."

"Sir, are you his legal guardian," a paramedic asks Mustang.

"Yes I am," he replies as I come to his side and stand beside him.

"We'd like you to come in the back with him."

Roy nods and begins to climb in. "Meet me there with Alphonse, alright?"

I salute in reply and he smirks at me as the paramedic slams the door close.

* * *

Roy Mustang

They immediately move Edward into OR and I am taken to a desk where I'm giving a lovely stack of paper work... yay...

I settle myself in a chair and start signing and filling out the forms. I barely acknowledge Riza and Alphonse when the sit in the chairs beside me, just grunting a hello.

A doctor appears about two hours later look tired and in grave need of a nap.

"Edward Elric?"

Alphonse, Riza and I stand up and go to the doctor. "He'll be okay, his systems beginning to fight off the infection as we speak. He'll need a week of rest and will be needed to be monitored for a week or two after." He pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to us. "I had my assistant write this out quickly, it's a list of his injuries and medications that he's on."

I quickly scan the list of the doctors handed me and roll my eyes, leave it to Edward to need some pretty strong meds. "You're lucky you brought him in when you did, much longer and things would've been a lot harrier and uncertain."

"Thank you," we say in unison.

The doctor smiles at us, "No problem, it's my job to help people. You can go in and see him, his rooms 023."

We mumble thanks and hurry off towards the room the doctor directed us to.

We open the door quietly and file into the room. Al sits down beside his brother's bed and holds his flesh hand. Ed mumbles incoherently in his sleep as we all watch his sleeping form.

I doze off for a while in my chair, which is much comfier than the ones in the waiting room. I awake to being hit in the head with a pillow.

"Huh? Wha?" I ask sleepily.

"YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU WE NEEDED TO GET OUT OF THERE!" says a fuming, blonde teenager.

"Ed...? When'd ya wake up?"

"About ten minutes ago, bastard," he spits. "By the way, you're welcome!"

It takes me an embarrassingly long time to process what he's said with my sleep addled mind. "You're welcome? For what!? Passing out on us!?"

"Ungrateful idiot bastard..."

I stand up, straightening my clothing. "Glad to see you're feeling better Edward, I expect you in my office the day after you're released from here. I'm going home to get some much needed rest, tell Hawkeye for me when she wakes up."

I stride purposely out of the room and leave the two Elric brothers staring after me.

END

* * *

**Authors Note**:

**AND THATS A RAP! I tried to end it fairly uncheesily and I think I did fairly well...maybe... Anyway, I said I'd reply to some reviews to I'll do that and put a bit more of a message at the bottom! I'm answering some reviews from a long time ago soo...  
**

**Cartoon Cow: Yeah I purposely made it so that the only fully coherent words where insults towards Mustang. It seemed appropriate that Edward retained his insulting ability. If I was in the same situation I'd like to retain my sarcasm (I'm a very sarcastic person...) And thanks, I'm glad you think it's well written, I don't think I've ever been told my writing is good until this year when my English teacher said I had a very well developed writing ability. It makes me happy to know that more than one person think so. **

**Dashita Tichou: awe thank you... I feel evilness and cruelness go hand in hand in this situation so I'm taking it as a compliment. Please don't pull out all your hair, I really don't want to be the blame if you end up bald...**

**Victorious-Mind: thanks, you've kinda been a motivator for my writing. I've read _all _your FMA fanfics and after reading them I was like "I have motivation to write!" and whenever I've been stuck and updated you're story I've been like, "Okay! I gotta write now before my inspiration escapes me!"**

**Trubeque: yeah so have I... Roy's awkwardly trying to raise Edward... I don't see Roy being a very graceful father...**

**gaap237: yeah I'm not really sure if Ed's trying to mess with Mustang or not... I just wrote what came to mind and that's what happened. I'll make a mental note to carefully consider what my brain tells me to write before writing it next time. AND YEAH! I've watched both animes and read some of the manga and realized that everybody doesn't really consider the pain that automail brings Ed besides Alphonse and Winry! So I decided to integrate some of it into this. **

**Okie dokie, reviews done! So I was fiddling around on fanfiction before writing this and realized how many views this had gotten! WOW! You people are ridiculous! (I love you for it though, you will never understand how happy I was!) And then with more fiddling I realized that this story had been added to a community and that just filled me with pride! I never expected this story to really go anywhere. Writing's just a pass time I've had since I was little (honestly, I have story's in my desk that I wrote when I was three...although one of them involves Santa and a parrot having a drinking contest...probably didn't mean for it to sound like an alcoholic drinking contest but that's the way I read it now...)**

**Anyway, that fact that people from around the world have actually _read _my writing makes my so happy! I never expecting my stories to make it out of my family and yet they have!**

**Thanks for the support and we'll see what other fanfics my warped mind come up with in the future!**

**~Twink**


End file.
